Revolutionary Insanity
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: AU Canada looks at his little sister who's land once belonged to him. The land that was now called America. He sees the insanity in his little siters eyes and feel the guilt for being the one who had placed it there. FemAmerica


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another de-anon from the kink meme.**

**This one is an AU where Canada was the personification of the all of America. Both his and Alfreds parts. Only for one day the southern part, the one that belonged to Alfred, start to revolt and a new personification appeared.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing**

Matthew watches his younger sister and feels a multitude of emotions. The most forbearing is pity.

His little sister. Born from the land underneath his and from their desire of freedom from both Canadian and British.

Once upon a time he had been America. The entire thing. The lands down below belonged to Spain and Aztecs who were later Mexicans. But the land above that belonged to England.

And as with any colony he had found the personification and raised them.

The time was peaceful. He was under British rule but it was okay. England lavished him with gifts and attention. He was loved and taken care of. He grew up happily.

Until some time in the 1800s.

The people below the land started to hate the British for their own reasons. They wished for freedom from the crown and their own place in the world.

Most of all they wanted independence.

He will never forget the day he met his sister for the first time. She had attacked him and England with a knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

She only looked to be about eight years old.

She acted like a savage really. Snarling and growling at the both of them. However her fighting moves showed her to be a formidable opponent. She aimed only for the vital points and it was only because of his experience in fighting that England was able to protect both himself and Canada.

The girl didn't even seem to know proper English. She merely kept screaming "No war! No war with my people! We kill you all!"

However a war did break out.

Fighting on the battlefield against those who used to be his people. Seeing their hate filled eyes aimed at him and his soldiers. Seeing that little girl running along the field killed all that stood in her way.

It was a kind of torture that he never even knew existed.

This land used a different tactic; they played on men's natural weakness.

They allowed women to fight in the war.

Maybe it was because of their personification was a girl or maybe it was something else. All that mattered was that women were promised complete and total equal rights if they won the war.

Matthew saw the men's lies that day. Women were gentle and submissive. They didn't know and they weren't built to carry a gun or even kill someone.

They were wrong. The women were more vicious than the men and going for blood through and through.

Finally through many battles, many lives were lost the southern parts of his land won the war. They were independent.

The victorious look in his little sisters eyes as she grinned at him madly haunted his dreams for quite a while.

Dreams.

Before the war. Before the rebellions. He had dreams. Dreams of a little girl who looked a lot like him staring down at him from a cage. A birdcage. She would sometimes speak. In the beginning all she wanted was attention. In the beginning all she wanted was acknowledgement that she was there. Later it turned into begging of freedom. For him to open the cage just slightly. It then turned to blood filled screams and threats. Finally the girl grabbed the bars and wretched herself free from the cage, all the while insanity gleaming in her eyes.

And in all of them he stood with his back to her, ignoring her entirely.

He drove her to insanity. He drove his little sister so far as to actually thrown herself into the darkness and surrender herself to it.

And now?

In a short period of time she had risen to the top. Her president after president, it changed every four or eight years depending, made sure she rose to the top. The first five presidents made sure her government was stable. The military strong. And the trade flowing.

The sixth president was a woman. Ever since the independence war women were given the same rights and protections as men and part of that was a place in the political parties.

The woman ran for president. And she won.

And then kicking and screaming she dragged America into modernization in order to catch up with Europe and the other countries. Factories and new inventions came into the land and it started its rise to the top.

He glances at his sister who had her feet up on the table and was sighing in boredom every few minutes.

She was dressed as she usually was. A cut off shirt that was tied in a knot under her breasts and were just barely hiding them, a brown bomber jacket hung on her slightly thin shoulders, short shorts, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.

The look in her eyes was rather frightening. In all the years of modernization she had not lost that cracked look in her eyes and the lust for blood and carnage.

Like Russia, she had never recovered from her insanity and instead lived by it and allowed it to control her freely.

She was a ticking time bomb really. Fingers were always itching to the guns strapped to her side and the ones hidden along her body. Always attempting to push someone else's buttons and get them fired up so they would attempt to hit her. Sometimes it had gotten to a point where no one would, she would whine in frustration for a few moments before taking her own hand and raking her nails through her skin. She would grin as she ripped through her stomach and arm. She would giggle as the blood ran down her body.

And Canada would be full of guilt and pain knowing he had caused this and had the chance to stop it.

There are moments however.

There are moments where she seemed sane.

Whenever the conference was at Germany's house and she would play with his dogs. She would giggle, one filled with happiness for a change, and play with the dogs.

Whenever she and Russia talked. There seemed to be an understanding between the two of them. Canada would see a struggle in her eyes and hear a struggle in her words as she tried to get the right ones out and an attempt to understand.

When they were at a party and she wore a dress. She would tilt her head to the side with an almost quizzing look on her face. A look of intense focus was on her face.

Canada remembered the little girl in his dreams, the one begging for attention, and now looked at his little sister as her eyes started to clear.

And he felt hope.

**Hmm. Continue this or not? Decisions, decisions.**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
